


Naming Of The Son's

by ShadowTheHedgehog



Series: Brodroids [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 16:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15077237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowTheHedgehog/pseuds/ShadowTheHedgehog
Summary: RK900 now joins the ranks and all hell breaks loose, luckily Hank's a big softy. However, another problem arises, the naming of his android son's.





	Naming Of The Son's

**Author's Note:**

> **Idea given to me by Wrong_Number.**

Hank was sat at his desk listening to Connor and RK, seemly having a good conversation with one another. He'd not long ago lost track and had now decided to just sit and watch how one would speak then the other. It was quite a thing actually knowing androids could carry a decent conversation between themselves. However, Connor had come quite far since he’d first met him.

"CyberLife tower," his ears suddenly picked up on.

That in turn brought up the memory of him going along with the wrong Connor and then somehow he ended up in this situation with two fucking Connor's. Why was life so cruel to him?

"Lieutenant," Connor now called his name. "Lieutenant Anderson.”

Hank could see Connor looking at him with a puzzled look.

"Hank," he now flicked his fingers.

"Huh, what?" the older man now snapped out of his daze.

"RK was just telling me of...."

"Hank, get your ass in here now!" Fowler yelled.

Hank gave a loud groan as he pulled himself up.

"Should we go ourselves?" RK now asked.

Connor gave it some thought before agreeing.

"I'm sure Hank will inform us of anything urgent,” he shrugged.

RK was all ready to go, Connor now stood and led him out. He called for a taxi and waited.

"Do you think it will still be deserted?" RK asked hopeful.

"I would believe so. The humans wouldn't risk taking back control of it, the way things are between us at the moment."

RK shook his head. "I can't believe I almost killed you and Hank for Amanda."

"That's in the past,” Connor reassured, “besides Hank rather likes you.”

RK smiled at the compliment.

Not soon after the taxi arrived.

"About time," Connor found himself complaining. Maybe he was becoming more human than he believed. 

The pair climbed inside the automated car, not bothering to strike up a conversation due to both being distracted by the scenery. It was quite easy to reach the CyberLife tower now, what with it being deserted.

"It's quite run down. Is this the work of androids?" RK asked with a puzzled look.

Connor shrugged. "It could be or it could be the work of the humans. Let's just go in and get out with our brother.”

RK nodded in agreement, having another brother would be a warm welcome to the family. The pair headed on in careful for anything that may fall on them.

"This is quite exciting, right Connor?" RK beamed.

"Not entirely," Connor frowned as something nearly dropped on him.

The pair moved on until stopping at the main room they needed.

"He's in there," RK pointed.

Connor headed on in first to see the more advanced model still standing and luckily in one piece.

"Connor," Connor tried to awaken him.

RK900 stood motionless, making Connor ponder if something inside him wasn’t working. 

"Is his regulator working?" RK asked curiously, trying to get a good look himself. 

Connor scanned him. "Everything seems fine to me."

RK glanced over. “May I?” he asked.

Connor nodded, now stepping aside for his twin to do the honours.

RK took his younger brothers hand in his.

"Wake up!" he now spoke to him.

The RK900 sprang to life, eyes snapping open immediately.

"I did it," RK smiled, now receiving a hand around his neck.

"RK," Connor panicked, trying to pry the muscular model off his twin.

"I think he's going to need a reboot," RK just managed.

"Then we'll have to do this together," Connor said as he grabbed the 900's left arm, leaving RK to wrap a hand around his right.

The pair found themselves inside RK900’s mind. It was near below freezing in here.

“RK, are-are you a-alright?” he called out with a shaky breath.

RK didn’t answer, but he could just make out the brute version of himself heading towards him. 

“RK800, you will be terminated.”

“Connor, get to the exit. Shut down his programming, I think Amanda may still have a hold on him.” RK warned him as he jumped on the RK900’s back.

Connor had no other choice but to go alone. He managed to reach the module, his body nearly to the point of freezing, but he managed it by sheer will power.

“RK,” Connor quickly turned to him once again, seeing his twin still being held by the RK900.

He tried again to help free him, when suddenly RK900 set him free. RK dropped to the floor, managing to catch his breath once again.

"RK," Connor rushed to his side, helping his twin stand.

"I'm alright," he reassured before they both looked to the meatier model.

"Connor RK900," Connor now asked curiously.

"Connor model RK800," he responded.

Connor gave a smile.

"We've come to take you with us," he told the newer model.

"What happened to Amanda?" RK900 now asked. "She wanted me to exceed you.”

"Amanda's gone," Connor reassured him.

The RK900 didn't really know what to do now.

"Are you coming?" RK asked, waving him over.

"Where will I go? What will I do now?" 900 asked. “What is the purpose of me?”

Connor stopped to look back at him. “Your purpose is with us.”

“You’re our brother,” RK now added. 

“And Hank is like a father figure to us,” Connor threw in. “He’s human by the way.”

“You live with a human?” RK900 asked, cocking his head in curiosity.

“Yes, and he’s quite temperamental.” Connor smiled. 

“But he is also quite as they say, soft.” RK added. 

“And he has a dog named, Sumo.” Connor finished. 

RK900 nodded, deciding on giving this place called home a go.

xXx

The three now headed back to the station, in hopes of giving Hank some good news.

"Hank," Connor bent over him, nearly giving the older man a heart attack.

"What the fuck, Connor!" he yelled. "Where've you been all this fuckin' time, huh?"

"We were out," RK now added.

"Doing what?" Hank questioned.

"Adding a new addition to the family," Connor continued with a warm smile.

Hanks stomach dropped at this. "No fuckin' way. There's no fuckin' way I'm having anymore of you in my fuckin' house."

He stood up, still yelling at the pair and ended up bumping into something rather sturdy.

"What the fuck?"

He was now eye to eye with yet another Connor, however this time the eyes were a lot lighter than the usual brown of his old partner’s.

"What the fuck is this?" he now stood back, seeing all three. "I must be losing my fuckin' mind."

The 900 model looked to him taking in all he could about the man in the short time he'd seen him.

"Lieutenant, this is Connor. He's the newer updated model that CyberLife currently had in production. His line was going to wipe out ours," Connor explained.

"Yeah, that's all well and good. But I am not having another fuckin' Connor in my house. I think I'm losing it as it is."

Connor gave his newer model a tap on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, he'll change his mind."

xXx

**Half an hour later**

"Please, Lieutenant, just think of it as protection."

"Protection from what?" the older man glared.

Connor didn't have the faintest idea. He was just making up shit as he went along.

"He has nowhere else to go, Hank." 

"Yeah, and at this rate neither will I."

Connor gave him a gloomy look. "Alright, I'll have to tell him to...."

"Connor, don't pull that fuckin' crap on me."

"I'm sorry, Hank. I just want the best for my brothers."

Hank now couldn't help but feel guilty. That was the only reason he was taking them in because they all acted like Connor, they were Connor, all of them.

"I knew I should have never befriended a fuckin' android. This is the crap you get stuck with."

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant."

"Shut up, Connor."

Connor did just that.

"This is the last one, you got that." Hank jabbed at him.

Connor looked to him with a grin.

"Wipe that fuckin' smile off your face," the Lieutenant snapped.

He nodded, face now neutral. He couldn't wait to tell them the news. 

xXx

As they all pilled in Hank’s car, it was strange to have Connor in the front and two of him in the back.

"Jesus Christ, my fuckin' house is becoming a fuckin' home for androids. Maybe I should just leave the door open and invite more in.

"I assure you, Hank. That wouldn't be the best....."

"Shut the fuck up!" Hank glared at the 900 model through the mirror.

Connor turned to him. "That was sarcasm," he informed the newer model.

RK900 would find living with this human to be a taxing ordeal indeed.

"Connor," Hank glared.

All three answered in unison now.

"For fuck's sake!" Hank shouted over his music.

"Maybe proper names are in order?" Connor suggested as the four of them got out of the car.

"Go ahead, Sherlock." Hank huffed as he headed inside to slump down on the sofa.

Sumo joined him, rather surprised when not two, but three Connor's now walked in.

"What would be a good name for me?" RK asked as RK900 now wandered about the house.

"Cole," he pondered aloud, picking up the photo to analyse.

"No fuckin' way. None are you are taking my fuckin' son's name." Hank bellowed.

RK900 was just about to put back the photo, but Hank snatched it from him.

"He wasn't suggesting anything, Lieutenant." Connor tried to reason with him.

Hank stormed outside, a beer in hand and his son's photo in the other. He couldn't take the three Connor's all blathering on about names they should and could have, and so decided to take a time out.

"Hank," Connor called softly, now walking over to the chair the Lieutenant was currently occupying.

"What do ya want?" Hank asked a little sluggish.

"It's about what RK900 said," Connor explained, drawing closer to him. "He was just looking at your son's photo at the time and..."

"Cole," Hank interrupted.

"Lieutenant," Connor asked, raising a brow.

"Cole," Hank repeated. "You like it?"

Connor's brows furrowed. "Are you asking me if I like the name?"

"Yeah," Hank nodded.

"Well I....." Connor now thought.

"Your names Connor, but if you want a change. I'm fine with calling you Cole."

"You would like to name me after your son?" Connor now questioned.

"Yeah, stupid I know."

"No, I-I like it. Cole," he repeated the name, getting himself used to it.

"There's no point in me living in the past. I need to move on. You've been like the son I lost, so..." he stopped to take a drink. "So, Cole is it then."

Connor or much rather Cole now, smiled at him.

"Thank you, Hank. I feel honoured to have been named by you."

Hank nodded. "What about the other two,” he now gestured back to the house.

"Well seen as Connor is no longer in use, I think RK900 should have it. He was going to exceed me anyway. I suppose it's only fitting."

Hank shook his head with an amused snort. "And what about RK,” he asked. 

"Callum," Connor stated.

Hank gave an approved nod. "Cole, Callum and Connor." He smiled. "I feel like a fuckin' father of three."

Connor walked over to him, pulling the older man to his feet. 

“What the fuck are you doing, Connor.” Hank complained. “Let go of me.”

Connor ignored his protest as he gave him a hug, Hank couldn’t stay mad at him if he tried. 

"You're the best father we could have hoped for,” Connor complimented. 

"Alright now, don't go getting all soft on me now." Hank frowned.

Connor pulled away with an amused smile, now heading back inside.

Hank sat himself back down, looking up at the stars. "Well Cole, I'm guessing if you'd have been allowed to grow up, you'd be a fine young man. Just like my Connor. I love you, son."

In that moment a star shone brightly and Hank wondered if Cole was watching him in amusement.


End file.
